


Matchy Matchy

by Cottonness



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angry rabbit Doyoung, Johnjae the superior ship, M/M, Mark loves Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonness/pseuds/Cottonness
Summary: Doyoung thinks Jaehyun and Johnny constantly wearing each others clothes is too much.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212





	Matchy Matchy

"Jaehyun,"

A pair of strong calves and sneakers that looks like Doyoung's suddenly appear in front of Jaehyun's sight. He internally sighs - he knows this tone of Doyoung's voice far too well. A hint of annoyance, impatience, and worry. Typical Doyoung behaviour.

Wordlessly, Jaehyun lifts his eyes from his phone (he was watching a compilation of the world's scariest bungee jumps on youtube), and there he sees Doyoung, hands on his hips, lips in a thin, tight line, staring down at him. Jaehyun quirks an eyebrow, a silent gesture to ask him why Doyoung was looking at him like if someone threw up in his mouth. 

"...I made sure to wash my mug this morning, if you're wondering. To prevent coffee stains." Jaehyun says, because really, thats all he can think of to have Doyoung staring at him like this.

Doyoung sighs, dramatically as ever. Sometimes Jaehyun doesn't understand how Doyoung can nag at Haechan and Johnny for being dramatic when Doyoung literally is the definition of an "dramatic ass". Jaehyun is aware of Taeil, peeking towards them from the other side of the room, interested. Mark too, is stealing glances at his two hyungs with his mouth open. 

"Not that, I don't care anymore if you and your white, pristine coffee mugs gets stained all brown and disgusting, its not my problem." Doyoung huffs aloud and Jaehyun closes his eyes just so he won't get caught rolling his eyes at his hyung. It's too early in the morning to be nagged at, Jaehyun thinks as he slowly re-opens his eyes, hoping for a change in sight. 

" _Jaehyun_ ,"

Jaehyun sighs a little as he groggily meets eyes with Doyoung. 

" _Stop_ wearing Johnny hyung's clothes!" 

Jaehyun really wishes he kept his eyes closed, because the second the words leave Doyoung's mouth, Mark obviously perks up and Taeyong who was supposedly sleeping lifts his head from his awkward sleeping position. Taeil is obviously smiling, and Yuta who seemed less than interested a moment ago is craning his neck to see whats going on. 

"I swear to god, Jung Jaehyun, every time I see you these days, you're wearing something that more or less looks like something Johnny hyung was wearing a couple weeks ago. The Capitol Records cap, I get. The beanies? Okay, at least you guys have matching ones in different colours. But today? This," Doyoung frantically waves his hands in the air, motioning towards Jaehyung's ensemble today, "This? is not okay. Won't go missed. Johnny _literally_ filmed, like, three videos wearing that goddamn jumper in New York last year!" 

Its true, Jaehyun thinks. He realises that sometimes, he goes overboard with the amount of clothes he steals from Johnny. Its not like Johnny stops him from doing so, and honestly, it has become Jaehyun's guilty pleasure to steal clothes from Johnny and not have the elder say anything. A silent approval, he likes to think. 

Jaehyun looks down at the jumper he decided to "borrow" from Johnny today. He likes it - its a shade of blue that looked really good on Johnny when he had black hair (because Johnny in blue with black hair is everything) - it obviously runs a little big on him because it was supposed to be a little oversized on Johnny, and that man is a giant. He didn't put much thought in it when he pulled it out of Johnny's closet this morning, because hell, when does Jaehyun ever think about it? All he knows is that it smells like Johnny and it feels like Johnny, and he likes it. Nothing much more. 

"I dunno. it was close by." Jaehyun internally winces at how dumb his excuse sounds, because he and everyone else in the room knows that its physically and literally impossible for anything that belonged to Johnny and was in his room to be "close by" Jaehyun.

"'close by'? For the love of god, Jaehyun, you two haven't been roommates for almost three years and you guys live on different floors!" Doyoung is half screeching by now and has everyones attention in the whole room. Jaehyun doesn't know whether he's annoyed or thankful that Johnny hasn't arrived yet, and doesn't have to see Jaehyun getting yelled at by Doyoung for wearing his jumper.

"Everyone will know it belongs to Johnny hyung, Jaehyun. You guys have been so obvious these days, and _no_ , I don't want to hear anymore excuses, but the t-shirts and the phone cases, and... god knows how many things you share or buy together, but its so fucking obvious and I swear to god--"

Doyoung and his little rant is stopped when Johnny, in all glory, enters the room. Johnny looks a little surprised to see Doyoung stressed and his hands balled in fists standing in front of Jaehyun who looks half asleep. 

"...You alright there, Doie?" Johnny asks as he steps aside to let Haechan in, and Haechan too, looks surprised to see all sets of eyes in the room to be focused on a very angry Doyoung and bored looking Jaehyun. 

Doyoung takes a deep breath to calm himself, as he looks up at Johnny, at least a head taller than him. "Hyung, tell Jaehyun to stop wearing your clothes." 

Jaehyun, doesn't even try to hide rolling his eyes. He glances at Johnny, and finds the elder looking genuinely confused as he furrows his eyebrows meeting eyes with Jaehyun, then lowering his eyes to see the jumper. Johnny doesn't smile or get angry, but Jaehyun notices a ghost of a smile on his lips, and feels his own lips curling into a smile as well. 

"Well, it's not much of a problem is it? He looks good in it." Johnny jokes, and Doyoung, fully exasperated by both Johnny and Jaehyun sputters out loud before stomping away to the other side of the room. 

Yuta whistles and Taeyong slumps back into sleep, while Mark is tugging at Johnny's sleeve and asking why he's not allowed to wear Johnny's clothes. Jaehyun doesn't look at their exchange, but sees Johnny ruffle Mark's hair from the corner of his eye, saying something along the lines of "you''ll drown if you wear my clothes, buddy." 

Jaehyun smiles to himself; he feels content, with Johnny acknowledging that Jaehyun looks good in his clothes, but also the fact that he, Jaehyun, is the only one allowed to wear his clothes so publicly. its a nice feeling, he thinks, like bubbles arising from his stomach. He tugs at the slight too long sleeves and grasps it - he feels warm in it. Like Christmas, when it was cold and sparkly outside, but inside, its warm and beautiful, love blooming everywhere. 

.

It takes Jaehyun a second to notice that Johnny was in fact, wearing his sweater too. The light pink sweater that seemed so normal and simple that everybody assumed it was Johnny's personal belonging. But Jaehyun knew. And he saw the tender smile in Johnny's eyes when Jaehyun pulled on his beanie - one of their many matching beanies that they bought in different colours. 

It was oddly satisfying to know that Jaehyun knows all the clothes Johnny has and buys, and while he was more prone to stealing Johnny's clothes, especially after Johnny wore it publicly, to see Johnny wearing his clothes too. He wonders if Johnny feels like this when he sees Jaehyun wearing his clothes. 

* * *

Jaehyun doesn't like mornings, especially when they are cold and the first thing he has to do is to look reasonable, even if all he's going to be doing today is getting transported by a car to the airport, where then he'll be forced to sit for 2 hours while he's being transported back to Korea. 

But fans and fansites exist, and Jaehyun has gotten used to the whole concept of "airport fashion". He likes looking fashionable, and yes, one of the reasons as to why he steals so many of Johnny's clothes is because whatever he has is fashionable, but its mentally tiring. Jaehyun sighs as he pulls on his own clothes because for some reason, idols aren't allowed to be seen in public wearing the same clothes more than once, and while he thinks its the dumbest thing ever, he has a reputation to keep.

Jaehyun pulls down his black bucket hat as much as possible, and puts on two masks because he hates being sick, and hates it even more when he's not allowed to slip into Johnny's room because he doesn't want to infect him. He blankly stares into the distance as he waits for the other member to come out of their rooms, when he sees one tall head in particular. Jaehyun stares, and slowly, feels his lips curl into a smile behind his mask. He keeps on looking, staring, until the elder glances towards his direction. Their eyes meet, and Jaehyun knows the cunning smile Johnny is sporting, as he purposely tugs down firmly on his beanie. 

.

Doyoung screeches when he realises that this time it was Johnny, who was wearing their matching beanie literally four days after Jaehyun was seen wearing his. Johnny doesn't seem intimated at the screaming rabbit, but laughs it off, saying he didn't notice he packed it, which is a big lie and Jaehyun just knows.

They share their clothes, they buy the same things in different colours, and sometimes they match on purpose, sometimes accidentally. Jaehyun likes it - feels special when he's wearing clothes that are obviously Johnny's and can't help but preen when he sees Johnny wearing their matching items. Its their silent way of expressing their feelings, he thinks. He waits for Johnny to glance at him, and when he does, he smiles and even behind the mask, he knows Johnny too, is smiling at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired (mainly) by these two events:  
> 200221 - Jaehyun wearing Johnny's jumper  
> 200225 - Johnny wearing the same beanie Jaehyun was wearing in a different color
> 
> I swear they don't even know what belongs to who at this point.


End file.
